The Hormone Demon
by SweetBone
Summary: "What anniversary? Can you please go get me a bowl, no, four bowls of ramen? I think the baby's hungry, Naruto-kun." Naruhina drabble. Post-war. OOC Hinata.


Naruto wasn't the most romantic person in the world, not because he didn't want to be, he just didn't know _how_ to. Up until now, his life has revolved around being a ninja, working with his friends, fighting with his friends, trying to bring back a certain _friend_ to the village, and dealing with the gruesome war. But now, the war is over, and he and the Hyuga heiress were expecting their first baby together.

He was in love with Hinata, and although he couldn't explain it, he knew it was different than loving a friend. It was also not the same love he carried for Sakura: first a childhood crush, and now, a best friend or a sister.

"It's the type where I wanna make babies with her," he had once told Sakura, before he got married.

"You mean that you want her to be the mother of your children, you idiot. Learn how to talk properly!"

Sakura had scolded him about being too dense and childish that day, and he was told that he should make more effort to make Hinata happy. Naruto didn't understand what that meant, but didn't make further inquiries to avoid losing another arm.

Wasn't sharing a first kiss on the moon romantic? Their wedding ceremony, a grandiose affair, was romantic as well. He and Hinata got along very well; Hinata was always happy and smiling. They chatted a lot, drank tea together, devoured tens of ramen bowls, went for walks, and always cuddled when they slept. Overall, their relationship, almost reaching its fourth year, was perfect to him. Besides, his lovely wife never complained about his _lack_ of romance. Not that she ever complained about anything, really.

Up until today.

He had just returned from a day long mission. When he entered his- their- house, Hinata was neither in the living room nor the kitchen.

 _Maybe upstairs,_ he thought. She was probably already asleep, as it was already midnight.

The first trimester was a disaster to both of them. Hinata vomited whatever she ate, and had morning sickness, according to her, but he didn't believe that, because the sickness would always last all day. He had never gotten pregnant before, so the only way he could help was patting her back or holding her hair when she was throwing up. But now, her second trimester was kind to both of them- most of the time. She slept a lot, and ate a lot. Not to mention that she would wake up almost fifty times to use the bathroom at night. He didn't mind, though, because she was a very quiet person and he was a heavy sleeper. He noticed that she was way clingier these days, always demanding hugs, kisses, and _other things_.

She still took great care of him despite her growing belly. She loved spoiling him, and he loved being spoiled in return. Whenever he returned home after a long day of work, he was greeted with smooches and words that made his heart melt, and of course, her delicious cooking, and much more.

But today, she wasn't there, and there was no food.

He headed upstairs, passing by the unfinished nursery, and entered the bedroom to be shocked by the sight in front of him: Hinata, lying down on the carpet by the bed, sobbing as if she were at a funeral. He quickly ran to her side, and lifted her off the ground.

"Hinata, are you okay?! Is there something wrong with the baby? Talk to me!" he shouted

She sat back on the bed, avoiding him. Naruto sat next to her and turned her face to him, proceeding to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. However, the instant he touched her face, she slapped his hands away and gave him a cruel look.

Eyes red, lips swollen, and cheeks wet from crying, Hinata eyed him and, ever so casually murmured, "Go away, Naruto-kun."

"What!? WHY?"

Naruto could not believe what she was saying. Was this the same woman he was married to?

"You did something horrible!" she cried, and her loud, angry voice astonished him. He was used to a tender, soothing tone, not _this._

"You forgot our anniversary!" Hinata wailed.

"Wha-"

"It was three weeks ago, how could you forget?"

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Here was his wife, accusing him of forgetting their wedding anniversary, which was true, but they never really did celebrate it. Hinata didn't seem to make a big deal out of it in the past, but now she did, apparently. Three weeks later.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Leave, Naruto! Not only did you forget, but you also never take me out on dates, Ichiraku doesn't count!"

He was so astonished, so he quickly retreated to the kitchen, and did the first thing that occurred to him: Call Sakura and tell her about the demon that has possessed his lover.

"They're pregnancy hormones. Deal with it, and don't call me at midnight."

.

.

When Hinata woke up the next morning, her blond husband was not in bed with her.

 _I wonder why?_

 _I need a bowl of ramen._

She wobbled downstairs, where Naruto was passed out on the couch.

"Wake up, dear." Hinata poked his back, and surprisingly, he woke up in a jolt.

"Hinata! I'm sorry," he whispered, voice raspy from sleep, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She hugged him back and giggled,"What for?"

"Our anniversary, you were upset."

"What anniversary? Can you please go get me a bowl, no, four bowls of ramen? I think the baby's hungry, Naruto-kun." She placed her head in the crook of his neck. He was baffled. Had she forgotten all about yesterday?

"But yesterday-"

She wound her arms around his neck, her expression changing from "please" to "you better or I will slit your throat".

"Yes, I'll go now!" He let go of her, went upstairs and changed, and ran out the door.

 _You're so kind, Naruto-kun._

 _._

 _._

In the afternoon, they sat next to each other on the porch, and talked about the future of Boruto.

"Do you think he's gonna have blue eyes like me?" Naruto speculated.

"I hope so. But imagine how awful he would look with mine."

"I think you have beautiful eyes, Hinata."

She slowly turned to him, and her lavender pearls squinted at him as if he had said the most outrageous words in the world. Once again, tears started forming in the corners of eyes, and she burst.

"Why would you lie to me? I know the truth, and I'm ugly!"

 _AGAIN?!_

"Leave me alone, Naruto!"

"Fine, I'll go dattebayo!" His exasperated face said it all. He had no idea what to do.

"Naruto-kun?

"Yeah?"  
"Can I have some ice cream please?"

 ** _And the next five months, shall not be spoken of._**


End file.
